


SNAPE vs MALFOY

by Ewa_Green



Series: SNAPE vs... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Severus pensó que el único inconveniente de tener como jefe a Malfoy sería sentirse como un elfo doméstico estaba totalmente equivocado. La falta de intimidad se había convertido en un gran problema también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNAPE vs MALFOY

**SNAPE vs MALFOY**

 

Miró de nuevo su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Sólo una vez más antes de salir a la Sala Común. Era un ególatra narcisista auto-enamorado de sí mismo y eso le encantaba. Y no trataba de ocultarlo ni de negarlo bajo ningún concepto. Era deseable, demasiado para su propio bien, en realidad, sería mentir si dijera que no lo está, por lo que sería una contradicción de su propio yo, por lo que sería negarse a sí mismo. Y Lucius Malfoy podía negar muchas cosas -como aquella vez que mintió a Slughorn sobre que fueron los Gryffindors quienes entraron en su armario de pociones o cuando fue a la enfermería y dijo que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a una mala noche de insomnio, sin que tuviese que ver el haber estado bebiendo hasta bien entrada la madrugada Whisky de fuego que había robado de la bodega de su padre Abraxas-en fin, resumiendo, él nunca se negaría a sí mismo la inevitable y universal verdad de que era el ser más deseable, apetecible, caliente y hermoso que había pisado y pisaría aquel mugriento castillo.  
Y como tal, su aspecto externo tenía que ser impecable y maravilloso. Corbata ajustada perfectamente, zapatos pulcramente cepillados por los elfos domésticos, ropa planchada y almidonada en su punto justo, cabello correctamente peinado y atado en un lazo bajo la nuca. Siendo sinceros, en la intimidad que da el tener un cuarto propio-ventajas de ser prefecto- ese era el único aspecto que realmente molestaba a Malfoy de su apariencia, el tener que recoger su hermoso cabello en una coleta,-estúpidas normas del colegio sobre calderos hirviendo y hechizos que podrían salirse de control-. Él prefería dejarlo suelto, eso causaba más impacto en los demás.  
Además al llevarlo recogido en una coleta dejaba al descubierto sus orejas, cosa que no le hacía la más mínima gracia, ya que...bueno...sabía que era imposible, pero las veía un poco de soplillo ¡Sólo un poco!  
Seguía prefiriendo de todos modos el pelo suelto.  
Y hablando de pelos, Lucius no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara la imagen de alguien, de otro Slytherin en concreto, que en cuestión de cabello, no era un entendido en la materia, eso era seguro. Tampoco en la ropa, ni en los modales. Se podría decir que más bien era un ermitaño, bastante huraño con los demás -con él también aunque no le gustase reconocerlo-que estudiaba, estudiaba y estudiaba y hacía deberes a cambio de dinero. Ah, y se masturbaba delante de espejos en el cuarto de baño después de ducharse. Y no es que se estuviese quejando de esa práctica en absoluto ni mucho menos. Como tampoco se quejaba de la “charla” que había tenido con su reflejo, apenas cinco minutos antes de que se desvaneciera, pero que sirvieron de mucho.

Ahora, por ejemplo, sabía que el moreno acostumbraba a ir a ese baño en particular algunas noches a la semana y acostumbraba a tomar una ducha con el agua bastante caliente y luego se sentaba en el mismo banco de madera siempre, se miraba y se hacía una paja para luego salir como si no hubiese pasado nada. ¿Podría introducir algo novedoso, no? Al menos él lo haría. En la novedad está el gusto. Quizás él tuviese que ilustrar las miles de posibilidades existentes.  
Siendo sinceros, aquella era una idea que le había rondado en la mente desde que había descubierto la secreta y pervertidilla faceta de Severus. ¿Qué caso tenía negar que le intrigaba sobremanera saber cómo se desenvolvería Snape, el siempre correcto, frío y controlado Snape entre sus piernas? Una vez revisado de nuevo todo su aspecto salió de su cuarto rumbo a empezar un nuevo día. Y con un nuevo objetivo en mente.  
*****************************************************  
Pero tener la intención de coger en Jaque al moreno es una cosa y hacerlo realidad otra muy distinta. No por nada era un Slytherin y se atrevería a decir que de los pocos que de verdad son dignos de serlo. Severus era escurridizo como una anguila y su lengua, cortante como los cristales rotos. Sabe que el moreno no dará ningún paso en su dirección y que tendrá que ser él quien haga algo si quiere poner la balanza a su favor. Lleva una semana intentando averiguar un punto débil en la férrea disciplina autoimpuesta por el moreno; Levantarse a las 6 de la mañana, desayunar a las 7, aprovechar en la biblioteca antes de entrar en clase. No descansos, no amigos, no reuniones sociales, después de clase de nuevo a la biblioteca y después a hacer los trabajos de los compañeros de Casa a cambio de dinero.  
No llevaba una vida demasiado activa.Y el seguirlo de nuevo hasta el cuarto de baño y abordarlo no parecía un plan demasiado brillante. Porque estaba seguro que si fuese cualquier otra persona del castillo y hubiera hecho eso, lo tendría sin problemas en absoluto. Es más, tenía la firme convicción de que incluso el casto e inocente de Lupin acabaría gimiendo como un condenado debajo suyo, aunque en ese caso tendría que prepararse para morir con la peor de las torturas, ya que no cabía duda de que Black lo perseguiría hasta el fin del infierno con tal de hacerle pagar tamaño crimen. Aunque apostaba su melena rubia a que el licántropo ya no tenía nada de inocente. Quizás el único inocente fuese Black al pensar que lo era. Estúpidos Gryffindors y sus pajas mentales sobre la honradez, honestidad y castidad. Y del mismo modo estaba seguro que Severus no reaccionaría del modo en que él quería si lo abordaba de esa manera. Él era más complicado que cualquier de los estudiantes del colegio. Y eso le gustaba más si cabía. Hacía la caza mucho más excitante. Y él era un cazador nato.  
Además, después de mucho pensarlo había llegado a la conclusión de que la única manera de empezar a entablar una conversación con Severus sería contratar sus servicios como “mente privilegiada” que te hacía sacar excelentes en tus trabajos de clase. Así que con la firme resolución de contratar los servicios intelectuales de Snape, comenzó a pensar en la manera de abordar al moreno.  
Un pequeño paso para un Malfoy pero un gran paso para la futura vida sexual de Snape.  
*****************************************************  
La noche del viernes, Severus se encontraba lo que se podía decir bastante jodido. Estaban en Noviembre, y las fechas para las vacaciones de navidad se acercaban y por tanto, los trabajos mandados en clases aumentaban, por lo que él tenía más trabajo, lo que se traducía en más dinero-que bien sabía Merlín que lo necesitaba para sus planes después del colegio- y en menos horas para dormir. Lo que también se traducía en más robos a los almacenes del imbécil de Slughorn para coger ingredientes para la poción revitalizante y alguna otra más de dudosa reputación que también elaboraba para algunos de sus compañeros. Aún estaba removiendo el caldero que tenía instalado en su habitación, -que aunque era pequeña y oscura él la prefería a la habitación compartida de sus otros compañeros-, cuando llamaron a la puerta y al mismo tiempo la abrieron, entrando por la misma nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy. Se volvió en su silla, aún bastante incrédulo, pues era la última persona que pensaba ver allí. ¿Qué coño hacía Lucius Malfoy en su habitación un viernes por la noche?  
-¿No está un poco oscuro aquí?-fue el saludo del rubio.  
-¿Quieres algo? O simplemente vienes a comentar la iluminación de mi cuarto.  
-En realidad venía a contratar tus servicios.  
El moreno enarcó una ceja en un gesto de incredulidad  
-No creo que tengas problemas para hacer tus trabajos, Malfoy.  
-Bueno, eso tú no lo sabes, además he oído de clientes muy satisfechos con tus servicios.  
¿Por qué aquella frase había sonado como si él fuese una puta barata que se vende al mejor postor?  
Al ver el silencio del moreno, Lucius prosiguió.  
-Verás, tengo varios compromisos que atender y por desgracia hacer unas simples tareas del colegio no es algo que ocupe mi lugar principal. Por ello he decidido contratar tus servicios, no por nada eres el mejor haciendo este tipo de cosas... ¿No?  
-Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, gracias a tus compañeros de curso, así que no puedo ayudarte. Búscate a otro.  
“¿Vas a ponerte difícil desde el primer momento?”-pensó para sí mismo el rubio.  
-Esto es urgente, Snape, si no, no estaría aquí negociando contigo un precio adecuado por mis tareas.  
-Te repito-dijo ahora más cortante el moreno-estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y no porque seas tú he de sacar horas de donde ya no las tengo para hacerte tus tareas a cambio de que tú atiendas a tus importantes compromisos.  
Lucius paseó indolentemente por la pequeña habitación, mirándola de arriba a abajo y encontrándola carente de buen gusto, demasiado austera para sus preferencias. Severus seguía con la mirada los movimientos de su compañero de casa, aún sin saber muy bien a qué había venido el rubio. Sabía de muy buena tinta que era el primero de su clase, el que sacaba las mejores notas y encima de todo, por lo que no tenía ningún sentido que viniese a él a pedirle ayuda. Aún continuaba el rubio con el escrutinio a su habitación y eso era algo que lo ponía nervioso, nunca le había gustado demasiado que nadie humease entre sus cosas.  
-Creo que esta conversación se ha acabado, Malfoy, ahora te agradecería que salieses de mi cuarto.  
-Mil quinientos galeones.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Lo que has oído, te pagaré mil quinientos galeones, una suma más que considerable teniendo en cuenta que cobras cinco galeones por asignatura.  
“Mil Quinientos galeones”-pensó el moreno- “con eso tendría para dejar de trabajar para esos imbéciles y podría pagar el curso de especialidad de pocionista de Dusseldorf.” Severus se permitió soñar despierto por unos instantes mientras imaginaba esa ingente cantidad de galeones en su más que escueta cuenta de Gringotts.  
-¿Dónde está el truco?-preguntó el moreno, no por nada era un Slytherin, ambos lo eran.  
Lucius sonrió, esperaba esa pregunta de todos modos.  
-Sólo hay una condición a mi propuesta, tendrás que trabajar para mí en exclusiva. No aceptarás más trabajos de nadie, sólo y exclusivamente para mí. Harás las tareas que me manden los inútiles de los profesores y me elaborarás alguna que otra poción.  
-¿Quién me asegura que cumplirás con tu palabra en el caso de que decidiera aceptar tu propuesta?  
El rubio avanzó felinamente hasta el escritorio donde aún permanecía sentado el moreno, fijando sus ojos grises en los otros oscuros como la noche, intentado traspasar esa barrera que Severus tenía construida contra el mundo.  
-Tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra-susurró Lucius lo más cerca del moreno que consideró era conveniente estar.  
-Digamos que es no me reporta demasiadas garantías...somos Slytherins.  
El rubio sonrió de nuevo ante la astucia del morenito.  
-En ese caso, tienes mi palabra de mago-dijo incorporándose de nuevo- Te doy de plazo hasta el lunes para que me des una respuesta. Piénsatelo bien, es una más que jugosa oferta Snape. Mil quinientos galeones por algo que sé de muy buena tinta sabes hacer perfectamente bien. No por nada tienes muy buena mano en estos asuntos, ¿no?- sonrió burlón mientras salía de la habitación-.  
Y allí se quedó Severus, aun sorprendido-aunque nunca lo demostrase-por lo ocurrido en apenas unos segundos.  
\- Mil quinientos galeones-se dijo nuevamente- es demasiado buen para ser real, debe de haber alguna trampa.  
Claro que había trampa, trabajar en exclusiva para el rubio, lo que equivalía a ser su esclavo, conocía demasiado bien la actitud de Lucius Malfoy como para saber cuál podría ser su posible destino.  
“Acaso creerá que me va a convertir en su elfo doméstico”  
Pero por otro lado, sería solo hasta que terminase el curso, sólo unos cuantos meses, además era el último año del rubio, él luego podría volver a aceptar trabajos de otros compañeros de casa y se habría embolsado mil quinientos galeones, mucho más de lo que ganaría en un año entero sin parar día y noche haciendo las tareas los demás.  
Y necesitaba más tiempo para poder preparar bien sus TIMOS, necesitaba un Excelente en todos ellos Y lo que era mucho peor, necesitaba el puto dinero para poder pagar la matrícula de los estudios de pocionista.  
***************************************  
La mañana del martes Lucius Malfoy apareció en el Gran Comedor con una sonrisa aún más arrebatadora que la acostumbrada. Era la sonrisa de la victoria. Había ganado la primera batalla que era la guerra por llevarse a Snape a la cama. Al menos de momento era su... ¿Cómo podría decirse? Esclavo personal, al menos en lo referente a asuntos académicos. La noche anterior el moreno había hablado con él y había aceptado su propuesta, no sin cierto tono de amargo en su voz, pudo dilucidar el rubio. Pero bueno, ya se encargaría él que ese amargor se convirtiese en placer. Tan sólo tenía que buscar la manera de acercarse al moreno sin que este le mordiera. Al menos sabía que no le era indiferente, bueno, más que indiferente ahora sabía que Snape se masturbaba pensando en él.  
“Gracias a Merlín que fuese tan charlatán aquel reflejo del espejo”-se dijo interiormente.  
Y sonrió aún más cuando la noche anterior sus compañeros fueron a requerir los servicios del moreno y este se negó aduciendo que ya no trabajaba para los demás porque necesitaba el tiempo para preparar sus TIMOS Porque esa era la única condición que había puesto Severus, mantener en secreto que trabajaría para él. Ciertamente él hubiese puesto algunas más, aunque quizás Severus no era tan retorcido de miras como él mismo, quien sabe...o tal vez sí. La cuestión es que, ahora al menos, tenía acceso libre a su cuarto, quizás ya faltase menos para tenerlo también a su cama.

Hoy es un gran día-pensó Lucius- quizás luego por la noche se diese una vuelta por el baño a ver si Severus le regalaba unos de sus shows privados. Aunque él ni supiese que los hacía.  
***********************************************  
Si Severus pensó que el único inconveniente de tener como jefe a Malfoy sería sentirse como un elfo doméstico estaba totalmente equivocado. La falta de intimidad se había convertido en un gran problema también. Porque tener de jefe a Lucius Malfoy implicaba que él hacía lo que le daba la gana-como siempre- pero además, uno perdía el derecho de tener cinco minutos de privacidad, y así se había encargado de demostrárselo el rubio en el último mes. Porque Severus no solo tenía que hacer los deberes-cosa ya prevista- y hacerle unas cuantas pociones -revitalizantes, anti-resaca ...-sino atender los caprichos del rubio. Como cuando hace dos semanas entró en su cuarto a las 11 de la noche sin tocar a la puerta ni nada, justo cuando él se estaba cambiando de ropa.  
“Estupendo Severus”-se dijo-”Lucius Malfoy viéndote sin camisa y con los pantalones a medio quitar, justo lo que te faltaba”.  
La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio cuando lo pilló de esa manera no se le borraba de la mente mientras removía el caldero. ¿Qué coño era tan gracioso para que Malfoy aún después de dos semanas le lanzara indirectas sobre el tema? Removió con más fuerza concentrándose de nuevo en la poción que estaba preparando, debía de tener mucho cuidado con ella, nada podía salir mal ya que su “regalito” para los Merodeadores debía de ser perfecto, debía de esforzarse al menos tanto como ellos con el poema, sólo que lo que les tenía preparado sería mucho mejor. Infinitamente mejor.  
-¿Has terminado mis tareas?-dijo una voz a su espalda al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su habitación.  
-Ahí está todo-dijo sin levantar la cabeza.  
Curioso pro la concentración que el moreno demostraba en la poción que revolvía en el caldero se acercó hacia donde este se encontraba.  
-¿Qué estás elaborando?  
-Nada importante.  
-Mentira-dijo Lucius al tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama del moreno elegantemente- si no fuese nada importante no tendrías la nariz casi metida dentro del caldero.  
El moreno de enarboló en la silla.  
“Mal comentario Lucius”-se dijo a si mismo recordando demasiado tarde lo susceptible que era Severus al tema de su nariz, más aún desde el maldito soneto que los idiotas de Black y Potter escribieron en la pizarra de la clase de Estudios Muggles.  
Con el semblante serio y los labios apretados en una delgada línea, intentando al máximo posible disimular el enfado e indignación que sentía por las palabras del rubio, el moreno compuso su mejor máscara.  
-El que me hayas contratado para hacerte las tareas no te da ningún derecho a meterte en mis asuntos Malfoy-casi escupió el apellido- y ahora, haz el favor de salir de mi cuarto de una vez, ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar.  
Viendo que más le valía retirarse antes de echar a perder todos sus esfuerzos y que una disculpa ahora no haría sino alimentar el enfado del moreno, Lucius optó por retirarse.

*******************************************  
Llevaba tres días sin saber absolutamente nada del rubio. Nada en términos de trabajo, claro, porque verlo, lo veía todos los días en el colegio. Mejor para él, así tenía más tiempo para sus TIMOS y su venganza. Admitía que aún seguía más que molesto con él por el comentario. Odiaba ser tan suspicaz con el tema de su nariz, pero no era culpa suya ser así, sino de los malditos merodeadores por sus continuas bromas. Estaba deseando cobrarse su venganza contra ellos, tan sólo un par de semanas más y lo tendría todo listo.  
Suspiró mientras recogía sus libros de la biblioteca, ahora, sin trabajo extra y cumpliendo su plan de estudios e incluso adelantándolo, tenía tiempo libre...y se aburría. Sopesó la opción de sacar algo de lectura para esa noche, pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza, quizás lo mejor fuera tomar una ducha e irse a dormir. Tanta poción para no dormir acababa pasando factura antes o después. Se relajó en una larga y necesitada ducha, y se relajó más aún después de su respectiva paja -con el maldito espejo incluido de nuevo-. Seguramente los elfos lo habían reparado al día siguiente de haberlo roto él y ahí estaba de nuevo, riéndose de él, de su patética vida y de las pocas miras que tenía.  
“-No entiendo cómo es que aún no te has dado cuenta de nada”-le había dicho  
¿De qué coño tenía que darse cuenta? ¿De que era patético? Eso ya lo sabía sin ayuda de nadie y mucho menos de un espejo. Pero como suele ocurrir, la paz no es algo duradero, y mucho menos en la vida de Severus y es que nada más cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y deseando solamente tirarse a dormir en la cama encontró que eso le iba a resultar un poco complicado. El tener a Lucius Malfoy sentado en su cama sonriéndole le dificultaba muchas de sus intenciones.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Por toda respuesta el rubio se limitó a señalar una pila de pergaminos puestos encima del escritorio.  
-¿Llevas tres días sin aparecer y ahora me vienes con eso?- señaló al montón de objetos encima de su escritorio-espero al menos que no sea para mañana.  
-No son tareas-dijo Lucius-he estado investigando y este es el resultado de mis tres días. Reconozco que al principio me costó un poco reconocerla pero al final he averiguado lo que tramas.  
-¿Lo que tramo?  
-No te hagas el inocente conmigo Severus-puso más énfasis en el nombre del moreno- se que estás tramando algo contra Potter y Black por lo que te hicieron.  
¿Por qué su nombre había sonado tan sensual en sus labios?.Aquella era la primera vez que Malfoy lo llamaba por su nombre. Y odiaba admitir para sí mismo que le había gustado.  
-Eso que ves ahí encima son los ingredientes que te faltan.  
Severus aún continuaba impertérrito. Y viendo Lucius que así no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada, decidió mostrárselo.  
-Raíz de Dama de noche africana, sé que en esta época del año es extremadamente cara de conseguir y que Slughorn la tiene demasiado vigilada en el laboratorio-habló el rubio al tiempo que extendía un pequeño frasco con la sustancia-y dientes de hada.  
Severus miró los dos ingredientes puestos en sus manos, no creía posible que el rubio estuviese haciendo aquello. Sabía de sobra lo vigilados que tenía Slughorn esos ingredientes y lo que les costaría si los encargaba. ¿De verdad se había pasado Lucius Malfoy tres días investigando acerca de lo que intentaba hacer?  
-¿Cómo has sabido lo que estoy preparando?  
-Bueno que no lo niegues es ya algo-sonrió el rubio- al principio no pensé que fuese nada interesante, pero al verte tan receloso con la poción deduje que sería algo cuanto menos poco legal. Lo demás fue relativamente sencillo, observar los ingredientes que estabas utilizando e investigar un poco sobre ellos.  
-¿Y por qué me das esto?-preguntó el moreno aún receloso de aquella aparente buena voluntad de Malfoy. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Slughorn los vigila muy de cerca y de fuera son demasiado caros.  
-¿Acaso no puedo ayudar a un compañero de casa en su lucha contra los Gryffindors?  
-Puedes ayudar-contestó desapasionadamente Severus-el problema surge cuando intentas darme tu ayuda desinteresadamente.  
La sonrisa indolente hizo acto de aparición en el semblante del rubio.  
-¿Y quién ha dicho que todo esto sea desinteresado?-casi susurró al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba el moreno-. Esto es un Quid Procuo. A cambio, claro está, quiero algo.  
-Si tu intención es que siga haciéndote las tareas sin darme el dinero que acordamos simplemente porque me des esos ingredientes, la respuesta es no.  
-El dinero no es problema ni me supone un gran esfuerzo. Yo, quiero otra cosa a cambio...  
Severus odiaba reconocer, aún para sí mismo que hubiese cosas que lo sacaran de combate y en aquellos momentos Lucius había conseguido justamente aquello. ¿Qué demonios podría querer de él? Porque lamentablemente él no tenía mucho de nada.  
-Y de que estamos hablando exactamente-tanteó Severus.  
-Primero acepta mi ofrecimiento y luego me pagarás.  
-Primero, dime en qué consiste el pago y luego veré si acepto.  
-¿No consigues fiarte de mí?-increpó el rubio al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más al moreno.  
-No me fío de nadie-respondió el moreno intentado salir por la tangente de la pregunta.  
Aquella conversación podría seguir igual por horas sin que ninguno avanzase en sus posiciones, en parte debido a que según su juicio ya había esperado demasiado y en parte debido a que cada día que pasaba era un día menos que le quedaba para acabar el maldito colegio, Lucius avanzó hasta casi arrinconar contra la puerta a Severus. Clavando su mirada en los ojos oscuros intentó descifrar qué pensamientos cruzaban aquella cabeza, que por más que lo intentase, aún se le resistía. No así el cuerpo casi pegado al suyo, ya que intuyó más que otra cosa el ligero temblor que recorrió los brazos y se perdió en el cuello del moreno. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no le era en modo alguno indiferente a la serpiente que tenía frente a sí. Gracias-en parte- a la breve pero fructífera conversación mantenida con el reflejo de Severus en el cuarto de baño.  
-Hola-dijo Lucius aún agachado en el suelo al reflejo que se asomaba por el trozo de espejo.  
-Buenas-contestó un pícaro Snape-lástima que al final no hayas decidido unirte a nosotros, quizás podríamos habernos divertido si hubieses aparecido hace un rato.  
-Ya he comprobado que tienes una gran capacidad de diversión en solitario-rió Lucius-y procuraré subsanar mi error en el futuro. Aunque para ello necesite primero averiguar ciertas cosas.  
-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Qué puedes contarme?  
-Pues...-dudó el reflejo el tiempo que fingía recordar-ya sabes que Severus lleva muy mal el tema de su nariz y no puedo culparlo, el pobre tiene que aguantar demasiado a esos Gryffindors de pacotilla, por otro lado, no es lo que se dice muy popular, ni siquiera dentro de su propia casa y sólo estudia, estudia y hace los deberes de los demás...ah y se hace una paja aquí, no es una vida muy interesante.  
-Lo cierto es que no es una vida muy interesante, tienes razón.  
-Quizás tú podrías ayudarlo, he visto como lo miras y sé que no te es indiferente, Severus tan sólo necesita un empujoncito para abrir los ojos. Personalmente pienso que lo único que le hace falta es un buen polvo que lo haga olvidarse hasta de como se llama para que deje de lado esa amargura.  
-Y según tú yo sería el indicado para hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre...  
-Sin duda alguna-dijo alegremente el ya casi transparente Severus del espejo-no por nada eres su mayor fantasía sexual.  
Las orbes de Lucius continuaban en su escrutinio al moreno sin que realmente pareciese tener ninguna intención más allá del simple observar. Eso era mentira y lo sabía, sabía lo que quería hacer pero también sabía lo que arriesgaba si no lo hacía bien. Era Severus Snape, no una chiquilla de quinto año demasiado entusiasmada por colarse entre sus pantalones, es más, se atrevería a decir que este ejemplar le retorcería los huevos si intentaba algo parecido a lo que estaba planeando hacer. Avanzó un paso más, dejando más arrinconado si podía el cuerpo del moreno contra la puerta del cuarto. Así de cerca podía observar el aún mojado cabello y cómo escurría alguna que otra gota de vez en cuando sobre la franela del desgastado pijama que llevaba puesto. Él era un poco más alto que el moreno, no demasiado, pero suficiente para que sumado a su actitud, Lucius adoptase una pose de cazador indómito que estudiaba a una presa demasiado escurridiza.  
Severus miraba y callaba, aunque realmente tampoco sabría qué decir. No todos los días uno es acorralado por Lucius Malfoy contra una pared a la espera de no se sabe exactamente qué. Ni en sus más locas fantasías habría imaginado algo semejante. Cierto que Malfoy solía ser un tema más que recurrente entre sus fantasías eróticas. Y cierto también que el tener a Lucius sometido a su voluntad aunque sólo fuesen unas horas era un sueño demasiado caliente como para siquiera considerarlo real.  
Quizás fuese justamente lo contrario a aquel pensamiento lo que consideró el rubio antes de dejar caer su boca sobre la otra con total impunidad y bastante descaro.  
Y aquello era lo último que Severus Snape pudo pensar que podría ocurrir. No es como si no lo hubiese soñado hubiese soñado. Tampoco era un santo y las fantasías eran algo completamente normal en un chico de su edad. Pero una cosa era un fantasía y otra estar en aquel momento atrapado contra la puerta de su cuarto y el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy con la lengua de este paseándose de forma descarada sobre sus finos labios, tentándolo a abrir a boca y dejarse llevar. Y contra más pensaba Severus y más se resistía, más insistente era aquella húmeda lengua que aún no sabía cómo se había introducido dentro de su boca y tocaba dientes y buscaba su lengua para Merlín sabía qué cosas. Lucius sonrió internamente cuando sintió cómo poco a poco el cuerpo sobre el que casi estaba apoyado se iba relajando, demasiado lentamente para su gusto-si le preguntaban por ello-pero desde luego respondía. Y la respiración más fuerte y el casi gemido que salió de aquella boca le dieron la pauta de que todo marchaba a la perfección.  
“Tal vez he perdido demasiado tiempo y debería haber hecho esto desde el primer momento”-se dijo el rubio al tiempo que hacía más intenso el beso.  
Beso que aún continuaba siendo de uno solo, ya que Severus simplemente se limitaba a estarse quieto, sin responder y lo cierto es que tampoco sabía cómo responder. Aquel era su primer beso y quien se lo quedaba era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy del cual ya se sabía el historial de conquistas que coleccionaba-casi tan largo como el número de putadas que le habían hecho a él los Gryffindors-.  
Vio como el rubio cortaba lentamente el beso, porque ni se había atrevido a cerrar sus ojos y vio como este se separaba de él, sintiendo sus labios repentinamente fríos y vacíos, imaginando como un fino y casi transparente hilo de saliva aún lo mantenía unido a la serpiente. Aquel había sido el primer beso en la vida de Severus Snape. El primer beso de verdad, porque aquello que Luc...no, Malfoy había hecho dentro de su boca tenía que ser ilegal. Y le había gustado. Y lo había disfrutado. Tanto como un niño pequeño disfruta de una rana de chocolate.  
Pero, aunque al mirar no sin cierto temor -aunque muy bien disimulado-aquellas orbes grises que ahora estaban demasiado cerca de las suyas y buscar en ellas un atisbo de ironía, burla o jugarreta y sólo encontrar curiosidad y deseo, Severus decidió mandar al Averno, aunque sólo fuese una vez en su vida todo su autocontrol, todos sus miedos y complejos, toda su frustración y desengaño por la vida. Y simplemente disfrutar. Porque sabía que Lucius no le prometía amor ni devoción y maldito fuera él si acaso buscaba algo de eso, pero sí había promesas de deseo, de curiosidad y pasión que sólo podrían ser saciadas entre sábanas y pelo revuelto, sexo y miradas cargadas de intenciones.  
Y aquello, sí era lo que él quería. Y siendo completamente infiel a sí mismo, Severus cerró la distancia que los separaba, buscando con su boca inexperta una compañera más experimentada. Intentando, aunque sin saber muy bien como, excitar un cuerpo demasiado sabio en las lides del sexo. Por fin Lucius Malfoy pudo cantar victoria, por fin tenía lo que había estado persiguiendo durante mucho tiempo. Aquel olor a jabón y madera que en ese momento impregnaba el cuerpo de Severus, aquel cabello negrísimo y ese cuerpo delgado y fibroso. Para él, Severus era Severus y no había más que plantearse respecto a eso. Ni quizás más peso, ni el cabello a otro largo ni una nariz diferente. Todas aquellas cosas que a los ojos de los demás conformaban las imperfecciones de Snape, para él eran singularidades que lo hacían ser diferente y exótico. Y un Malfoy siempre quiero lo exótico y raro.  
Sintiendo que ya había dejado por demasiado tiempo que Severus llevase la iniciativa, volvió a acorralarlo contra la puerta del pequeño dormitorio, recargando su peso en su totalidad sobre la figura del moreno, haciendo encajar a través de sutiles roces las formas en los lugares correctos. El roce de labios dio paso a una guerra de dientes y lenguas donde ambas pugnaban por hacerse con el poder. Donde el aire entraba por los resquicios que quedan libres y la saliva se mezclaba produciendo una mixtura interesante de sabores.  
Lucius comenzó a descender a través del cuello, resiguiendo el curso del palpitar del corazón, mordiendo con saña allí donde era más fuerte para al segundo siguiente, lamer la zona, quizás como muestra de arrepentimiento, quizás como muestra de provocación. Aquella mezcla de dolor y placer gustaba al moreno. Severus nunca había sido una persona débil y quizás las caricias sutiles y los besos suaves nunca fueran una cosa que los satisficiera del todo. Él prefería aquello, dolor, para sentirse en la realidad. Sintió, más que vio, cómo los botones de la parte superior de su pijama de franela era desprendidos uno por uno mientras una mirada lujuriosa enfocaba directamente sus ojos, una mirada cargada de promesas no verbales. Una mirada que buscaba un reto. No pudiéndose estar quieto por más tiempo, Severus comenzó a imitar los movimientos del rubio, haciendo que la túnica con el emblema de Slytherin se deslizara hasta el suelo, seguida del jersey, para, con dedos algo torpes, deshacer el perfecto nudo de la corbata. Queriendo, deseando ver esa piel que se adivinaba blanca y suave.  
Él no era tan cuidadoso como el rubio, y sin querer aguantarse ni comedirse más, arrancó la camisa, haciendo que algunos de los botones saltaran arañando en su paso los brazos. Gesto que debió de complacer bastante a su portador ya que la acción fue recompensada con un furioso beso al mismo tiempo que unas manos fuertes deslizaban la franela por sus hombros para después pasearse por su torso desnudo. Quizás algo flaco, a juzgar por las costillas que casi podían sentirse al pasar los dedos por los flancos. Lucius acarició y pellizcó todo aquello que tenía a su alcance, buscando provocar y excitar a su compañero, con leves caricias, casi imperceptibles, subió desde los flancos hasta sus pezones donde se detuvo. Primero con simples roces que casi producían cosquillas, para luego pasar a juguetones pellizcos que consiguieron arrancar algún que otro amago de grito estrangulado de la garganta de Severus. Pero, aunque el moreno pensó que aquello bien podría ser lo mejor que había experimentado en la vida, el sentir la húmeda y caliente lengua de Lucius acariciar su pecho, detenerse en sus pezones y juguetear y morderlos, le supuso la confirmación definitiva de que alguien ¡por fin! ahí arriba lo había escuchado. Y no perdió más tiempo. Acarició y besó y arañó todo lo que pudo encontrar a su alcance. Brazos bien formados y pecho duro, casi lampiño.  
No sabría decirse a ciencia cierta quien arrastró a quien hasta la pequeña cama, abarrotada de pergaminos y libros abiertos y plumas. Ante la incomodidad de tumbarse en semejantes condiciones, Lucius casi arrancó las sábanas haciendo que todo el contenido de la cama se esparciera por el suelo. De repente Severus se vio clavado en su propio lecho, sin saber muy bien como, con las piernas abiertas, con un Lucius más que entusiasmado frotando su pelvis contra la suya al tiempo que volvía a invadir su boca casi rozando con la lengua su campanilla. Y aquello estaba gustando a Severus más de lo que jamás sería capaz de reconocer.  
¿En qué maldito momento, él Severus Snape había acabado en aquella situación? La verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro, y siendo sinceros le importaba una mierda averiguarlo, no tenía el más mínimo interés, no cuando uno tiene a Lucius Malfoy serpenteando sobre el cuerpo, jugando a Merlín sabía qué juego con su lengua y tu ombligo y arrastraba piernas abajo el molesto pijama de franela, tan poco acorde a la situación. Y tan feo. Escuchó el sonido de tela que cae, y sintió como el cuerpo del rubio volvía a colocarse sobre el suyo, haciéndole sentir, esta vez sí, su desnudez al completo.

¿También había perdido los calzoncillos? Ni cuenta se había dado. Simplemente, por primera vez en su vida estaba dejándose hacer, sintiendo, sin preocuparse por nada más allá de la bruma rojiza de placer que cubría sus ojos, del pelo rubio que se esparcía sobre su pecho, mientras el dueño de este continuaba besando y acariciando sus muslos. Dando tibios lengüetazos en la cara interna de estos, hundiendo su nariz en el vello que nacía poco más abajo de su ombligo y que moría como un meandro en su entrepierna. Severus suspiró de satisfacción al sentir como su carne más sensible era envuelta en una húmeda y provocativa caricia. Quizás había tomado felix felicis y no lo recordaba. No era posible bajo ningún concepto aquella situación. No era posible que Lucius Malfoy lo estuviese esperando en su cuarto, que lo besase y desnudase, no era posible que en aquel momento Lucius Malfoy estuviese haciéndole una mamada a Severus Snape. Porque aquello podría significar dos cosas: o estaba soñando otra vez con su fantasía irrealizable o aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad y era fruto de alguna extraña apuesta entre compañeros de casa.  
Porque si no era sí, entonces significaría que de alguna extraña y bizarra manera Lucius Malfoy lo deseaba, cosa que era del todo imposible debido a sus pocos dones sociales, su poco gusto vistiendo y claro, su falta de belleza, lo mirase por donde lo mirase. Un apretón en la base de su miembro lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Arrodillado entre sus piernas Lucius Malfoy simulaba a la tentación hecha carne. Con los ojos vidrioso por el deseo, el cabello revuelto y los labios rojos e hinchados debido al trabajo que estos estaban realizando sobre el cuerpo del moreno era...simplemente hermoso, no en un grado romántico, sino hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era Apolo, era Eros hecho carne y jugando con un pobre mortal demasiado falto de amor y cariño. Era el pecado sumado a la máxima potencia, invitando con sus movimientos felinos y su olor a almizcle. Eran esas hebras doradas que rozaban el cuerpo de Severus debido a su longitud, que lo acariciaban perezosamente y que él sujetaba entre sus dedos no queriendo soltarlas. Era todo lo que Severus anhelaba y que sabría jamás podría ser.  
Reparó en el extraño tatuaje que el rubio lucía en su antebrazo derecho. Una serpiente saliendo por la boca de una calavera. Alzó sus dedos y lo toco, casi hipnotizado. No es que el dibujo fuese algo demasiado especial, hasta podía considerarse predecible, una serpiente y una calavera...demasiado Slytherin. Al tocar la piel, sintió cómo el vello se erizaba en el cuerpo del rubio y lo que debería ser un dibujo liso, era en realidad como un relieve...La curiosidad estaba latente en los ojos del moreno.  
-Otro día, hablaremos sobre esto-dijo Lucius al tiempo que retiraba la mano del moreno de la zona, para a continuación, redirigirla hacia su entrepierna, demasiado ansiosa de atención.  
No sin cierta curiosidad, Severus reconoció las formas del rubio, acarició lentamente el miembro, ya erguido, resiguió el contorno de las venas que se adivinaban bajo la piel, enredó sus dedos entre el rizado vello que la coronaba y deslizó su mano hasta los testículos que pendían, tentadores y llenos entre las piernas de su ahora amante. Tenía miedo. Miedo a hacer el ridículo, miedo a no saber qué hacer. Nunca había hecho algo semejante con nadie. ¡Si hacía apenas una hora le habían dado su primer beso! ¿Cómo se supone que él sabe cómo se hace una felación a otro hombre? Porque...era aquello lo que el rubio le estaba insinuando que quería que él hiciera... ¿no?

“Joder, tantas clases y para algo que si deben de enseñar nos dan la patada en el culo”  
Viendo la indecisión del moreno y sabiendo a qué era debida, Lucius decidió de nuevo retomar el control de la situación, quizás Severus necesitase más confianza en sí mismo para hacer según qué cosas en la cama. Y estaba más que seguro que él podría hacer algo al respecto. Volvió a hacer correr de nuevo sus manos por el enjuto cuerpo, notando costillas y hueso de cadera, viendo como desde el ombligo partía un fino camino de vello que moría en el miembro del moreno el cual estaba enhiesto y dispuesto a seguir con lo que fuera que viniese. Recorrió sus muslos haciendo correr sus dedos por la parte interior de los mismos, rozando los testículos en el proceso y haciendo que poco a poco el moreno abriese más y más sus piernas, para, de ese modo, por fin encontrar el ansiado tesoro. Volteó el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él casi sin que el otro se diese cuenta. Besó su espalda completamente, apretó y pellizcó sus nalgas. Convirtió a Severus es una masa gelatinosa de deseo y ansiedad, que se acrecentó cuando sus labios y su lengua se perdieron en ese lugar secreto y poco explorado del moreno.  
“Merlín,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias,gracias....”-se repetía internamente Severus presa del mayor placer que nunca pensó podría sentir.  
Tumbado boca abajo, con su erección dolorosamente apretada entre su estómago y el colchón, totalmente sometido y con una lengua más que curiosa ensartada en su entrada, Severus estaba listo para morir. Nunca supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, sólo era consciente de la resbalosa sensación en su ano, de sentirse totalmente expuesto y abierto, de estar tremendamente caliente y casi tuvo la sensación de que se había convertido en una maldita perra en celo gimiendo por más. Y cuando sintió que dentro de él había algo que había estallado para licuarse y abandonar su cuerpo, supo que era ahí, justamente ahí donde tenían, ¡no!, donde debían estar siempre los dedos de Lucius Malfoy metidos, y no salir jamás. Bueno quizás tampoco fuese para tanto, porque lo que ahora mismo intentaba abrirse camino hacia su trasero no eran desde luego un par de dedos, sino algo mucho más grande y grueso. Cuando Severus intentó girar la cara para tener un mejor ángulo de lo que ocurría ahí fue volteado sin ninguna contemplación, colocado boca arriba, con sus piernas bien abiertas y quizás en contemplación a su persona, Malfoy había decidido colocar un cojín en la zona baja de su espalda. Pero ahí estaba él, Severus Snape, abierto y dispuesto.  
El dolor llegó como un bisturí que abre la carne. Mordió sus labios en un intento de disimular lo máximo posible el sufrimiento que ahora mismo era patente. Contuvo la respiración y todos sus músculos se tensaron. Por unos instantes, Severus pensó que no sería capaz, que era imposible que la polla del rubio pudiese entrar en su culo. Pero Lucius insistió, a base de caricias, besos y mordidas consiguió de nuevo la relajación en el cuerpo ajeno y dando un último y violento empujón, se ensartó hasta lo más profundo del moreno. Dejando caer todo su peso hacia delante a fin de conseguir una unión mayor, si es que aquello era posible ya. Casi a tientas, Lucius buscó el miembro de Severus y comenzó a acariciarlo, intentando disipar el rictus de dolor que el moreno tenía. Sabía que aquella era la primera vez de Snape y quizás debería haber sido más cuidadoso, pero por Merlín que no podía aguantar más.

Comenzó suavemente un vaivén que si bien en las primeras acometidas pudo resultar difícil, poco a poco era más placentero para ambos..Haciendo esfuerzos titánicos, Lucius intentaba seguir dando placer a su ahora compañero de cama al tiempo que intentaba no correrse demasiado rápido, pero la estrechez de aquel cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco, y sólo quería aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Por otro lado, Severus estaba casi en shock, le había dolido, era cierto y sería mentir si dijera que ya no le dolía. Sabe que seguramente mañana no podrá sentarse bien y que su culo arderá por varios días. Se siente como partido en canal y sigue pensando que es casi imposible que Lucius haya sido capaz de meter toda su polla en su culo. Pero ahí está ahora, gimiendo como un condenado, apretando su entrada lo más que puede porque ha descubierto que la fricción es algo que hace que el rubio ponga los ojos en blanco y él mueve sus caderas intentando que de nuevo Lucius dé en ese punto que antes le ha hecho ver estrellas. Y tira del cabello rubio que cae en cascada desde la cabeza del Slytherin, araña la espalda y los brazos quizás en un intento de repercutirle el dolor que en ese momento él mismo está sufriendo.  
Severus no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que están haciendo eso, ni le importa, en ese momento, así, completamente abierto, sudoroso y desmadejado se siente mejor que nunca, más libre y en paz consigo mismo de lo que lo ha estado jamás. Al final iba a resultar que el maldito reflejo tenía razón y tan sólo le hacía falta un buen polvo. La sensación de pesadez se espesó en su estómago y recorrió su bajo vientre, involuntarios espasmos de su cadera anunciaban que el fin estaba cerca. Y no quería que eso pasara. Pero estaba deseando correrse. Y fue al momento de sentir una cálida sustancia dentro de él cuando supo lo que había pasado y el mismo pensamiento de saber que Lucius Malfoy acababa de correrse dentro de su culo fue lo que desencadenó su propio orgasmo, manchando su vientre y la blanca mano que apresaba aún su miembro.  
Los espasmos continuaron por unos instantes más y después un derrotado rubio cayó encima del moreno. Resollando como un condenado, buscando a tientas sus labios. El sentir dentro de su boca la lengua de Lucius y al mismo tiempo su miembro aún dentro de él produjo una extraña pero excitante sensación dentro de Severus...todo aquello había sido demasiado bueno.

*******************************************************  
Los ojos grises escrutaban la oscuridad de la habitación. Lucius aún continuaba despierto. Lo cierto es que nunca había podido dormir muchas horas seguidas. Acurrucado de una forma casi cómica debido a la estrechez de la cama, el rubio giró la cabeza para encontrar a su acompañante profundamente dormido. Se lo veía cansado y no solamente por lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes. Suspiró resignado, lo que había empezado como simple curiosidad ante lo raro y exótico -no por nada era un Malfoy- quizás podría llegar a convertirse en algo normal. No podía negar que le había gustado y mucho follar con Severus. El chico era un diamante en bruto en muchos sentidos.

Apoyó su codo en la almohada para poder tener una mejor visión. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios.  
Si, definitivamente no se había equivocado con las expectativas que se había hecho, hasta podría decirse que habían sido superadas. Quien iba a decir que debajo de esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba habría escondido un verdadero volcán. Y él podía dar fe de ello, bueno, él y los arañazos que ahora tenía en brazos y espalda y el ligero dolor que aún conservaba en su cabeza debido a los tirones de pelo-algo que nunca nadie antes se había atrevido a hacer y que sorprendentemente le había gustado-.  
Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Aún quedaban algunos meses para que terminase su último año en el colegio y pensaba aprovecharlos más que bien.


End file.
